Sometimes All It Takes Is A Kiss
by CrazyRedHairedChick333
Summary: The wedding was just the beginning. The night Santana and Quinn spent together raises questions for both of them. But sometimes all it takes is one little kiss to change everything they've ever known between each other forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! Don't worry Daylight will be updated soon but I just wanted to start a multi chapter Quinntana fic while I'm also working on Daylight. I love both Brittana and Quinntana so I figured I could start a story for both. I mean after Thursday who wouldn't want to start a story? I'm not 100% sure what I'm going to do with this but I have a few ideas. If you want to shoot me a few about how you want this fic to go I'd love to hear them. Alright time for the story. Thanks for the support and love! Song used in this chapter is Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs used in the story. If I did well I'd be very wealthy and currently be dating Dianna, Naya, and Heather.

* * *

Santana's POV:

"I just don't see why you can't just talk to her Sannie. It's obvious you like her. Like, like like her. You always have." I look over to where Brittany is laying in my bed upside down with her head hanging off the bed. I grin and shake my head at her. "I know you're scared but you'll never know until you try. I mean you already got in her pants so I don't see how that can't swing things in your direction."

"Britt even still she said it was a one time thing." She snorts and I playfully glare at her.

"Please. How many times did you two get your sweet lady kisses on last night?" I blush and she grins.

"A few times you little perve!" I throw a shirt at her and we both start to laugh. "How are things with Trouty?"

"They're alright but don't try to change the subject!" She gets up and hugs me. "Though I am glad that you accept and support our relationship. You're always going to be my best friend." We share a smile and a tight hug. "Now we're gonna get you a girlfriend who's name is Quinn Fabray." I laugh again before we sit down an make a plan.

We make a plan and she spends the night at my house. We leave in the morning. I take her to school and as she leaves she reminds me of my promise to execute my plan. I go with Kurt back to New York and we gossip on the way home. He tells me about him and Blaine getting it on and I tell him that I did the deed with someone. After a little bit of pestering I let him know who and his only words were "I knew it." Kurt, Rachel, and I have actually gotten really close since I moved there. I tell him about my plan to woo Quinn and he giggles telling me how perfect it is.

We get back to a quite apartment which has both of us on alert. We enter the apartment and look around. It's cleaner than when we left and shows no evidence of anyone. I look over to the coat and key rack and see Rachel's coat and her keys. I turn to Kurt with a raised eyebrow and he gives me a confused look back before shrugging. I decide to go check on Rachel and consider knocking but then just walk right into her room. She's asleep in her bed curled in on herself and clutching a pillow. The other side of her bed is empty and I notice the lack of Brody's presence in the room. I walk over to the side of her bed and after kicking off my shoes I pile into her bed and pull her into my arms. She rouses from sleep and looks up at me. I notice the trail of dried tears and make up on her face and the tired, lonely, and desperate look in her eyes.

"Rachel, honey, what's going on?" She lets out a sob and clutches my shirt before burying her head into me. I pull her into a tighter embrace but sit shell shocked. I've never been good with words or feelings so I'm kind of at a loss right now. Kurt peaks his head in and takes in the scene. I mouth "Help" at him so he comes in and takes a seat on the other side of her before stroking her hair.

"Rachel, what's going on? What's wrong? Talk to us." She starts to sob a little bit harder and Kurt pulls her into an embrace. I shoot him a thankful look and he nods in understanding. "Rach you gotta talk to us so we can help you." She pulls herself out of the embrace and looks like she's trying to work up the nerve to talk.

"Me and Brody got into a fight. Apparently he's been sleeping with people for money." The comment slips out before I can stop it.

"Well damn, man can't even keep it in his pants. He's like a better dressing, smarter, Puck." They both shoot me a look. "Sorry it just slipped out."

"That's not all though." Rachel pulls the focus back to her and I can see how uncomfortable and upset she is. "I- Something happened. I slept with Finn. But that's not all. I- Guys this is- I don't know what to say." I start to rub her back.

"Rach, come on, you can talk to us." Kurt nods his head in agreement. Her voice comes out in barely a whisper.

"I'm pregnant." The world seems to stop turning. Kurt and I just stare at each other and everything just blanks. Words fail me, they fail Kurt as well because he just sits there like a gapping fish. I clear my throat and shake my head to try and pull myself together.

"Are you sure?" My voice comes out stern and almost professional.

"I took a test so I gue-" I cut her off.

"No. That's not good enough. We're going to get you an appointment so we can confirm it. This isn't something that should be messed around with nor should it be something that isn't taken care of. We'll get you an appointment and have everything sorted. But I have to take care of some things so if you want me to come with you it will have to wait till I take care of them or Kurt can help. It's your choice but it has to be done." They both nod and we make plans for her to go to the doctors in a week. "Rachel one last thing. Do you still have that metro pass to New Haven Quinn gave you?" She nods but looks confused. "Mind if I borrow it?" She nods and hands it to me. "Thanks." I pack my bags in a hurry and go to the train station and board a train. Quinn Fabray get ready to have your heart won over.

Quinn's POV:

I return to New Haven on Friday and collapse on my bed. I feel my body is still a bit sore, but in the best possible way. I don't have classes today so it means I get a nice head start on my weekend. I unpack and decide to take a shower. After my shower I pull my hair up into a pony tail but leave my bangs to hang in my face and dress in a tank top and a pair of old Cheerio's sweatpants. I walk over to my bed and stretch out on it and decide to read a book. I pull the one on my bedside table and start to read.

I must have drifted to sleep because when I wake it's dark in my room. I groan stretching and when I question why I woke up I hear knocking on my door. I grumble and flick on the light before padding over to the door. I swing it open and find Santana on the other side. She looks stunning, even in a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. She has a bag with her and I simply raise my eyebrow at her.

"I was wondering if I could maybe spend the weekend with you. We didn't really get the chance to hangout and believe it or not but I miss you Fabray. So would you mind the company?" She flashes me her winning smile and I chuckle before letting her into my dorm room. She pulls me into a hug before moving further into the room. She smells like mangos, always has. "No roommate?" I turn and her eyebrows are raised and her gaze is on the empty side of the room.

"Nope. She dropped out about 2 months into the semester. Haven't gotten a new one so I've got the room to myself." She nods and she gives me a once over before chuckling a little bit. "What?"

"Nothing. You just look cute." I feel my cheeks heat and turn pink. "The 'I just woke up' look alway suited you Quinnie." She grins and ruffles my hair. "Lion Quinn. Remember when that started?" I laugh with her before thinking back to the sleepovers me, her, and Britt used to have. Santana actually started that nickname. All because when I got up in the morning I'd be starving, would grumble, and my hair would be a super mess. Santana would always make fun of me and tell me how it reminded her a of a lion so thus, Lion Quinn was born. It only got worse when I cut my hair because it literally looked like a mane back then.

"Oh yeah I remember that. How could I forget? The two of you'd never let me live it down. So what do you want to do Tana?" he grins at my use of her nickname. No one except for me, and sometimes her mother, would call her Tana. In fact, she'd never let anyone else call her that. I'm sure if Britt wanted to she would let her but I think Brittany knew it was kind of a special thing we had.

"Well I actually came here for a few reasons." I lift an eyebrow and she bites her lip. "I do miss you, but I kind of wanted to talk about what happened between us."

"Did you come for another round?" I smirk at her and she looks a little off put that I so blatantly talked about it. I guess she thought that I either wouldn't acknowledge that we had sex or that I'd try to act like it didn't happen. But how could I? I felt everything people say you should feel. I felt so much more than you're supposed to when you're just having sex, especially with your best friend. I guess I know how her and Brittany felt their first time. I tried to downplay it and said that it was just a one time thing but I'll be damned if it is. Santana is amazing and I think this whole thing was a long time coming. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in exploring a relationship with her, but this is Santana Lopez we're talking about. I doubt she'd want that and with our past it's hard to say that anything would even work.

"Think you can handle that? Dully noted." She takes a step towards me and takes my hands. She looks up into my eyes and I feel my breathing change. "Quinn you and I, we've always had this interesting relationship. We've always been there for each other when the other needed it but at the same time we've but heads more times than I can count. Hell we've even fought and given each other a good slapping. Thing is though, besides B, you're the only other person who understands me and who I've ever been able to let in. You get me, the parts of me that are too serious or confusing for B to get. You get it because like me you've been put through the wringer and we know that the world is a fucking mess. It's dark, dirty, and quite frankly shit-tacular. We don't let people in easily and hide behind defense mechanisms and our bitchy personalities to try and keep people away to keep ourselves safe. We're a like each other in a lot of ways. I just want to do something to try and show you something, to make you think about something okay?" By the end of her speech my heart is pounding against my chest and I can hear it thudding in my ears. I nod and she takes a small step away from me pulling out her phone. She sets it one the bed and a second later music fills my small dorm room. She pulls me into her arms and we begin to slow dance and she begins to sing.

"Settle down with me,  
Cover me up,  
Cuddle me in,

Lie down with me,  
And hold me in your arms,  
And your heart's against my chest your lips pressed to my neck,  
I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet,  
And with a feeling I'll forget I'm in love now,

Kiss me like you wanna be loved,  
You wanna be loved,  
You wanna be loved,  
This feels like falling in love,  
Falling in love,  
We're falling in love,

Settle down with me,  
And I'll be your safety,  
You'll be my lady,  
I was made to keep your body warm,  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms,

Oh no,  
My heart's against your chest your lips pressed to my neck,  
I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet,  
And with this feeling I'll forget I'm in love now,

Kiss me like you wanna be loved,  
You wanna be loved,  
You wanna be loved,  
This feels like falling in love,  
Falling in love,  
We're falling in love,

Yeah I've been feeling everything,  
From hate to love,  
From love to lust,  
From lust to truth,  
I guess that's how I know you,  
So I hold you close to help you give it up,

So kiss me like you wanna be loved,  
You wanna be loved,  
You wanna be loved,  
This feels like falling in love,  
Falling in love,  
We're falling in love,

Kiss me like you wanna be loved,  
You wanna be loved,  
You wanna be loved,  
This feels like falling in love,  
Falling in love,  
We're falling in love."

During our dance she had pulled me closer to her body so I allows myself to rest my head on her shoulder. When she finished singing I pulled back to look at her. She was biting her lip and looking at me with such a scared and intense look. She was nervous. I could feel my heart pounding and the second I stared into her eyes I felt everything just slow down. She still has one of my hands in hers while the other is resting on her shoulder. I move both hands to cup her face while both of hers are gripping my waist. I can feel her scorching palms against the skin on my hips where my tank top must have ridden up in my sleep. After I let out a shaky breath I step closer to her, our bodies are now flush against each other, and I slowly dip my face towards her own. Her eyes flash between my eyes and my lips. I stop when we're just a breath apart. I let my eyes slowly close before I close the small distance.

This time when our lips meet there is no after taste of alcohol, no hurried rush, no undercurrent of lust. No outside reasons as to why we're kissing other than because we want to. Her lips are impossibly soft. She kisses me back hesitantly, almost as if I'll pull away and tell her that this is a mistake. I kiss a little bit harder than I had been before in an attempt to reassure her that I'm not going anywhere. Our lips move together and it steals the breath from my body. I feel a slow burning in my chest but I chose not to question it, I simply lose myself in the feeling of her strong arms wrapped around me and her lips kissing me stupid. The gentle kiss comes to a natural end that consists of gradual slower pecks on the lips. When we pull away we both smile at each other stupidly.

"So I was wondering, do you think that maybe we could make it not a once time thing? Like I can take you on a date and you'll give me a chance to woo you?" She gives me a nervous and gentle smile and I can't help but want to slightly mess with her.

"Well who knew? Santana Lopez is a romantic." I smile at her and she looks down, blushing hard. She head butts my shoulder lightly.

"Shut up Fabray." I grin at her and she looks back up at me with hopeful eyes. "So will you go on a date with me?"

"Of course. Why do you think I kissed you ya idiot?" She grins brightly before pulling me into another kiss. This certainly wasn't how I was planning to spend my weekend but I'm certainly not complaining.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm super excited for the overwhelming response I got to this story! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner but I've been dealing with a few personal things as well as having some college work I've had to do. I have not forgotten about this story I promise you! I now have a set plan and idea for this story so hopefully I can update sooner next time. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are the best!

A/N2: GUYS! I AM SO SORRY! I don't know what happened last night when I updated but it chose the second chapter to my Brittana fic. I am so sorry for any mix ups! This is the actual chapter. Hopefully it works this time. Again I am so sorry for the fuck up. My fault completely. This is a Quinntana fic I promise. They are endgame.

* * *

Santana POV:

It's funny what a kiss can do. It can completely ruin a friendship or it could turn that friendship into something more. A kiss has the power to make or break you. It's kind of interesting that a simple action has such large consequences. Just one little thing can change your entire world. I'm glad it can though or else I wouldn't be here right now. Here being in Quinn's bed holding her while she sleeps. She looks so peaceful, calm. My arms are wraped around her body tightly and her head is resting on my chest. There's this one pesky little strand of hair in her face that keeps moving every time she exhales. I relax my hold around her to gently place the strand behind her ear. She mummers something sleepily and nuzzles into my chest even more. It causes a sweet smile to form on my face.

It's currently about 9 o'clock in the morning. I've been up for two hours because I was going to go for a jog but when she curled around me I didn't have the heart to leave her. So I've just been holding her while she sleeps. Last night I had unpacked and we decided to sit around and talk before going to bed. I was willing to sleep in the empty bed but she insisted that I stay in her bed and I was very willing to take that. I love cuddling and Quinn is one of the best cuddles ever so of course I'm going to take the offer. So now I need to plan an awesome date.

Carefully, so as not to wake her, I reach for my phone on the desk next to her bed. I successfully grab it and go back to my position of leaning against the headboard of her bed while she is curled around me. Our legs are entangled and she's got a death grip on my waist. Her face is nuzzled into my chest and it causes me to chuckle. I wrap my right arm around her and she sighs happily. With my left hand I pull open the browser on my phone to start checking out things to do around Yale and some nice restaurants. After about another hour my plans are completed and I feel Quinn start to wake up. I place my phone on the desk and wrap my arms around her tightly before kissing her forehead. She starts to make sleepy morning noises and I chuckle. "Good morning beautiful." She yawns and it ends with a squeak before looking up at me. Her captivating hazel eyes are half lidded and she smacks her lips together. "That was cute." I grin at her and her eyes grow slightly wide.

"Wait. Last night wasn't a dream?" I can feel her heart pounding against her chest so I take pity on her by leaning down to give her a small kiss. I shake my head and I watch a lazy smile grow on her lips. She wipes her face on my stomach before she rests her head on my abs to look up at me. "Good morning. How'd you sleep?" Her arms tighten around my torso for a few moments before she shifts so that she's now completely on top of me. Her legs are tangled in mine and her body is pressing against mine almost perfectly. Her face is inches above mine, her arms are on either side of my body holding her up. I have to swallow around a lump in my throat before answering.

"Great, you?" She nods and shifts a little bit to get more settled. Or to drive me insane, either way she seems to be a bit smug when she notices my breathing hitch. Her thigh presses against me and I stiffen slightly before trying to pass it off. She smirks but then leans down to rest her head on my shoulder. Her fingers crawl up my arms before coming to rest at the back of my neck. Her fingers start to run through my hair and I close my eyes enjoying the feeling.

"Perfect. I think it had something to do with this awesome full body pillow I had. She's really soft and she smells amazing." I grin and place a kiss on her forehead. "She likes to think that she's a badass but it turns out she's a secret romantic." I grin before smacking her shoulder lightly. She chuckles and it's a raspy sound. I love it, I want to hear it as much as possible. "When did you wake up?" My arms are wrapped loosely around her body but my fingers start to dance on the skin of her lower back. Her tank top is hitched up a little bit showing off some of that perfect pale skin. I start to trace lazy shapes into her lower back and I feel her hum in content.

"About three hours ago. I was going to go for a jog but then I looked down at you and I didn't have the heart to leave. You were curled around me and I wasn't going to stop you." I smile at her and she mirrors it. "Now come on. I'll make you some breakfast. Get yo lazy ass up." She laughs but gets up pulling me with her. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll go grab something?" She nods and before she walks away I grab her arm to place a kiss on her cheek. She grins and walks into the bathroom.

I quickly change into a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt before throwing on a pair of sneakers. I grab my wallet and phone before leaving. The walk to Starbucks isn't far and it's actually pretty nice out for February in the Northeast. I grab two coffees and two bacon and egg bagels. One the way back I take the time to look around and the area is actually really beautiful. I come up with a plan for lunch and smile to myself. Once I get back to Quinn's room I go to open the door before realizing that it's locked. Fuck. I shuffle the food and drinks in my arms so I can knock but before I can the door swings open revealing Quinn with her eyebrow raised. "Didn't think about that did you?"

"Nope. Now let me in. The food and coffee is getting cold smartass." She chuckles but lets me in and we eat in a comfortable silence. anytime we met each other's eyes we'd share a small secret smile. She doesn't even know what's coming.

Quinn's POV:

After breakfast Santana cleans up and asks if she can shower I nod before plopping down onto my bed. I turn onto my stomach once the water starts running before I grab a book next to my bed and lose myself in the story. I'm finishing a chapter when I feel full lips kissing my neck and a body mending to my back causing a small moan to slip out of my lips. I feel Santana's lips pull into a smile before she wraps her arms around me. She nuzzles her face into my neck and groans. "Hi." I grin before turning onto my back causing us to be extremely close to one another.

"Hi. Enjoy your shower?" She nods before placing a small kiss to my nose. She smells like mangos and it makes me smile before I bury my head into the crook of her neck. She settles her weight on me carefully before wrapping her arms around me. I sigh happily feeling a relaxing calm wash over me. If you had told me Freshman year that I would feel happy and calm in Santana Lopez's arms I would probably say that you're on drugs and slushied you. Now? Now it's the only place where I truly feel at peace. Along the way obviously things changed. When I got pregnant she was there for me, when I de-throned her Junior year she came to my house with ice cream and movies along with an apology after our fight, Senior year when I went crazy she was there to put me back into place and she made sure I fixed things with Shelby before she left so I could see her and Beth. Santana has proven time and time again how trustworthy and how amazing she is. She helped me when I had family troubles and she's just always been there, always watched out for me.

I did the same for her. She came to me when her and Brittany had that fight our Junior year, she came to me when she realized how in love she was with the dancer, she came to me after she was outed, she came to me when all that shit went down with her Abuela, and every single time she did something stupid or reckless it was me who she called. I can't even begin to count the number of times me and Santana would sit in each other's bedrooms and drink ourselves stupid talking about the dark crap ini our lives. I understood the parts of Santana Brittany didn't. I was always able to let Santana in when it was such a struggle for me to do that with others. Senior year things changed between us. After her and Brittany went public I didn't see her as much, then Rachel became the person I would talk to and hang out with. I missed Santana more than anything. I hadn't realized how deep my feelings for the Latina were until the wedding when I saw how sad she was, I just wanted to make her happy and take away the pain. So I let her be reckless and stupid with me. We talked after we couldn't handle another round and I realize just how much I had missed her and how much I really cared about her.

"What cha thinkin' about Blondie?" I hadn't realized I had spaced out until I heard Santana's raspy voice pull me out of my thoughts. She still had her arms wrapped around me but had placed her weight on her forearms to look down at me. Her chocolate brown eyes were soft and with how close our faces were I could see the speckles of green and gold in her eyes. She had a small smile playing on her lips and the expression on her face was one that was usually always reserved for Brittany. She was relaxed and completely at ease, something only Brittany could do to the explosive girl. Apparently now I could provide that. I couldn't ignore the reaction my body had to the realization. My throat constricted and I felt warmth work it's way from my stomach to the rest of my body. I felt a smile pull at me lips before I leaned up to press a small kiss to her lips. I tasted spearmint and a taste that was 100% Santana. She hummed low in her throat before responding. We pulled away but she rested her forehead on mine.

"You. About how much I missed you." She grinned goofily down at me.

"Well who wouldn't miss me? I am pretty awesome if I do say so myself." I smacked her shoulder and she responded dramatically. "Oh god! Such abuse! Someone call the police! I'm being abused in here! She's a killer! Absolutely terrible! My life is in danger!" She rolled off of me holding her shoulder grinning at me. I smirked and rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. Her eyes grew dark and I kissed her passionately. I felt her arms wrap around me, pulling me against her body in a way that made me feel completely safe. The kiss quickly went from passionate and aggressive to slow and caring. My heart hammered against my chest as our lips moved in a slow deliberate dance. Her scent of mango filled my nose and when her tongue ran across my bottom lip I let out a low groan which she copied a second after me. I allowed her in and let her explore my mouth. We kissed lazily for a few relaxing minutes.

Kissing Santana is quickly becoming one of my favorite things. The way that she tastes, how she always wraps her arms around me, the way her lips are always soft and inviting, the way her body molds against my own. Her hands slip under my shirt to press against the skin of my lower back and I hum into the kiss. Her hands draw soft lazy shapes into my back and I move mind to wrap in her long mane of Raven hair. She hums into the kiss as I start to play with the hair above her neck. We pull away and both breath in heavily before she breaks out into a raspier than usual chuckle.

"And just what are you laughing at Miss. Lopez?" My voice is slightly huskier than usual and I see a small smile form on her face when she notices. She takes away one of the hands on my lower back to cup the side of my face. her thumb brushes against my cheekbone softly while her eyes graze over my face, almost as if she's trying to memorize it. I look away and try to hide my face feeling shy at her intense gaze. She removes her other hand to cup my other cheek preventing me from looking away.

"Hey don't do that." Her voice is low and soft. I flick my gaze up to her eyes and when our gaze meets I feel my chest fill with warmth. "Don't try to hide." Her thumbs simultaneously brush over my cheekbones and I slowly smile at her. "You're beautiful. So beautiful. You shouldn't hide that from the world, or try to." Her tone is so soft and sincere I feel wetness start to gather in my eyes. She notices and I watch a small smile form on her beautiful lips. "Well maybe hide it a little. Don't want anyone getting any funny ideas. I don't like to share." I let out a watery laugh and she pulls me into a hug. I bury my head into the soft skin of her neck. I lay down on top of her trying to soak up the safe feeling I always get from her. Her arms wrap around me firmly and one of her hands runs up and down my spine in a comforting motion.

"Thank you, Santana." Her arms tighten around me and I feel her press a kiss to my hair.

"What for?" I pull back slightly to look down at her. Her eyebrows are furrowed together but her eyes are still soft but also filled with confusion. I cup her cheek and brush my thumb against her well pronounced cheekbone. Her carmel skin is soft and warm. Her eyes cover the span of my face once again and I let pure sincerity fill my voice when I speak, even though when the words finally do come out I almost fear that they're too soft for her to hear.

"For making me feel safe. And for making me feel beautiful." Her eyes lock onto mine once more. "Nobody's ever- Nobody before you has ever made me feel that way. Nobody's ever actually told me that either." Her hands come to cup my cheeks and she gazes into my eyes again. Her eyes are filled with such conviction that when she speaks my breath gets caught in my throat at her words.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, you are the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met in my entire life. It is a crime that you have not been told that. I will tell you, every day, for the rest of your life till you start to believe that simple fact. Even after you learn it I'll never stop telling you. You. Are. Beautiful." Her voice softens and her eyes drift over my face again. "So beautiful. You never need to change a thing about you. You are amazing, Quinn. I never told you before and I kind of hate myself for that. Hate myself more for adding to your insecurities by being such a bitch to you. But I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove to you that you are amazing and perfect." I feel tears slowly start to descend down my face while her thumbs wipe each new tear away. "You are my idea of perfect Quinn. I never ever want you to change. God you're so beautiful." She leans up to capture my lips again. She puts so much feeling into the kiss that I can't think of anything else.

After we spend a few more hours laying in bed sharing lazy kisses and relaxing in each other's arms she checks her phone. It's around 1:30 and she grins down at me. "Come on lazy bones. I have a surprise for you. You'll like it. Just change into warm clothes and we'll go." She pulls me from the bed and I pull on a pair of jeans and a sweater over my tee-shirt. I pull on a pair of boots and grab my jacket as she pulls me out of the door.

"Hold on Santana jeez." I lock the door and Santana pulls me close to her body again. She's dressed similarly and smiles before fixing the beanie on my head. She links arms with me before gripping my and pulling me outside. "Where are we going? What are we doing?" She beams at me before answering.

"You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry that this update has taken forever. College is kind of crazy right now and I lost slight inspiration for this fic but don't worry. It's still on going and I will hopefully update soon. I promise it should be within a week that this updates again. You'll probably get two updates and you'll see why. I hope you like romantic Santana and her being a lady killer ;). Also who else is loving how badass and awesome she's been these past few episodes? Makes Glee watchable am I right?

* * *

Santana POV:

"Come on Tana! Just take off the blindfold!" I grin while keeping my hands on the blond's waist. My heat flutters every time she uses my nickname. It's a good feeling though. It's been a while since the two of us have been this carefree and happy around each other. With every huge smile or laugh my grin gets wider. Why? Because I know I'm the cause of her happiness.

"Nope. It's called a surprise for a reason babe." She smiles softly and blushes. I wrap my arms around her waist and chuckle against her. I kiss her shoulder and tighten my arms around her for a second before pulling away. I walk around to face her and smile before taking off the blindfold. She smiles at me before looking around. Her hand flies up to her mouth and she gasps while looking at the picnic I set up.

"Oh my god…Santana." Her beautiful hazel eyes get glassy before focusing on me.

"So you like it then?" She nods before throwing her arms around my neck to pull me into a full body hug. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her tightly against me in the way I know makes her feel safe. She nuzzles her face into my neck and sighs. I place a kiss on her forehead before pulling away. "Come on. We gotta eat." She smiles at me and I feel my heart start to beat faster.

I lead her over to the blanket where I have a basket sitting next to another folded blanket. She grins as we sit down. I make sure to wrap an arm around her shoulders while I toss the folded blanket around our shoulders. She smiles shyly as she scoots closer to me. I make sure that she's comfortable before pulling the peanut butter and fluff sandwiches I had made along with a thermos.

"You made peanut butter an fluff sandwiches?!" I smile and nod my head. She peaks my cheek and gives me that award winning Fabray smile. "You, Santana Lopez, are perfect. What's in the thermos?"

"Green tea cause I know it's your favorite. I also brought this along since it's so beautiful out." She tilts her head to the side as I pull out her favorite camera. She gasps before pulling me into a crushing hug.

We eat in comfortable silence in which she snaps a few photos here and there. We lie back on the blanket and cuddle for a bit after we finish eating. I wrap my arms around her tightly as she points out shapes in the clouds. It's something we used to do a while ago but stopped because school and life got in the way. It was always one of the most relaxing things in the world to me and I figure it's pretty romantic to show that I remember it.

Of course I could never forget Quinn. She's always been the most important person in my life. Even if I didn't always show it.

When she pulls me up to go take pictures around the park I let her after cleaning up our mess. She forces me to model for her and pose which I do after some fake grumbling about being a piece of meat. While granted I don't really want to prance around following her orders I do it because well it makes her happy and I'd kill to see her smile like she is now.

After a few hours of walking and taking in the nice day I drag her back to her dorm room to drop off our stuff. I instruct her to change into something a bit nicer which she tries to question but I don't let her get too far. She pulls on a nice light green dress and pulls her hair into a half up half down style. Quinn has always managed to take my breath away. Always.

"You look beautiful Quinn." She turns to me and smiles shyly. I walk over and pull her body close to mine before rubbing my nose against hers.

"Thank you. So do you." I chuckle and look down at my attire.

I'd pulled on a white dress shirt, black pants, and a nice pair of heels. My hair is curled over one shoulder. I trace circles on her lower back and see the small grin that works it's way onto her face. We're similar in the sense that we both love the little things. Like when I pull her close or draw random shapes on her skin. It's a way to feel closer to someone without really even realizing it.

I pull my hands to lightly grip her waist and slowly lean in. My heart is pounding from the closeness but I hold my face away from hers for a moment more.

Her eyes flick up from lips to my eyes and I can see the adoration in her eyes. I love this. That small single moment before you kiss where everything stops and the only thing you're aware of is how fast your heart is pounding and the feel of the other person's breath mixing with yours. I can see every detail of her hazel eyes. The gold and brown flecks in the jade green of her beautiful eyes. Her breath smells like her mint toothpaste and her strawberry lipgloss. Her skin is flawless, even this close. Her scent of vanilla fills my nose and it makes my head swim.

I finally close the distance and my eyes slide close when our lips finally meet. Her lips are soft and warm. The kiss is slow and soft yet it makes my entire body tingle. From where our lips move against each other to where our bodies are pressed tightly against each other.

It's a funny thing, how at peace she makes me. There was a time when I wanted nothing more than to destroy her because of how much I wanted to be with her. Things have certainly changed now. Her fingers tangle in my hair at the back of my neck and she leans her body into me more. After a few moments I lean my forehead on hers while taking much needed breaths. "Come on, if we keep this up we'll never leave. Plus I have reservations."

"Alright, just, let me catch my breath." I chuckle with her and before long we're walking our way to the restaurant I called earlier when she was preoccupied. She gasps as we walk in and looks around.

The place is dimly lit and has a live band that's playing music lightly. There are a few booths and tables spread around an open floor. I take Quinn's jacket and hang it before giving my name to the hostess. She leads us to one of the more secluded booths and hands us both menus before walking away.

"Santana, this place is amazing. You didn't have to-" I cut her off by placing my finger on her lips.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. So shush and enjoy it. That's not even the best part." She tilts her head at me but before she can question me our waiter walks up.

We order a bottle of wine and order our food while making small talk. The food comes soon enough and it's really amazing. I finish before her and tell her that I'll be right back I just have to use the bathroom. She nods and continues to munch away in food bliss. She doesn't see me walk up to the band.

When I called earlier I had asked if I'd be able to preform a song with the band and after a little debate they agreed. Quinn is still eating her food happily so she doesn't notice when I pick up a guitar, put on a mic, and walk over to the table until I'm next to her. She looks up at me with wide eyes when she notices the guitar.

"This is for you Quinn."

Quinn POV:

I am happily munching on my Penne Ala Vodka with bacon when I feel someone next to me. I turn to give them a piece of my mind but stop when I see Santana. I grin up at her but when my eyes settle the guitar my eyes widen.

"This is for you Quinn." She nods to the band before she starts to strum the guitar. I blush when everyone focuses on Santana and I. When her voice starts to fill the restaurant it sends a chill down my spine.

"Ooh my babe,  
Ooh my love,  
Ooh,

Early was the morn,  
Flowers filled with dew,  
I became somebody through loving you,  
Softly as a child,  
Born in natural rain,  
I predict the seasons,  
To go unchanged."

The rest of the band comes in and starts to back up her vocals. I knew she could play guitar but actually seeing it and having her sing to me is amazing. I smile up at her and she matches my grin.

"Sometimes in life,  
You run across a love unknown,  
Without a reason,  
It seems like you belong,  
Hold on dear life,  
Don't go off running from whats new,  
I became somebody,  
Through loving you."

By this time some of the other couples have gotten up and started to slow dance with each other. Santana swings the guitar on it's strap so that she can pull me close to her body while she continues to sing. We start to dance slowly among the other couples and I rest my head on her shoulder listening to her voice.

"Warm was the sun,  
That covered my body so,  
Reminded me of you,  
As I'd first known,  
Those were the days,  
The days that changed my life,  
And made me new,  
I became somebody through loving you,

Sometimes in life,  
You run across a love unknown,  
Without a reason,  
It seems like you belong,  
Hold on dear life,  
Don't go off running from whats new,  
I became somebody,  
Through loving you

As the sun shines,  
Down on me,  
I know with you in love is where I wanna be,  
Ooooh sometimes I go on through life,  
Thinking that love is something that's,  
Not meant for me,

Woah,  
Somebody,  
Somebody,  
Hold on dear life,  
Don't go off running from whats new,  
I became somebody through loving you,  
I became somebody through loving you,  
Oh I became somebody through loving you,  
Oooh oooh oooh"

When she finishes the entire place, including staff and the band, break out into applause which she bows to before returning the borrowed instrument and equipment. When she walks back over to the table I pull her into a gentle kiss and sigh when her arms wrap around me. We kiss for a little while longer before she releases me to sit on the other side of the table.

"Santana, you are amazing." She smiles softly while trying to hide the blush covering her cheeks. I reach my hand out to grab hers. "I mean it. Never has anyone made me feel this special or cared for. You are just, perfect." I kiss her knuckles and I can see her eyes shinning. Who knew that this hot headed Latina would be such a sweetheart and a romantic.

Our moment gets interrupted by our waiter who asks if we want dessert while praising Santana on her performance. She orders a tiramisu for us to share while getting me a cup of tea and her a cup of coffee. We share small secret looks and smiles while we take our time finishing dessert. When the check comes her hand snaps out faster than it does when Breadstix's breadsticks appear on the table.

She pulls my coat around me before offering her arm as we walk out of the restaurant. The stars are out and we slowly walk back to my dorm so we can look up at the clear night sky. The wind picks up slightly and as I shiver her arms surround me from behind and I look over my shoulder to see her grinning at me widely. I smile back at her shyly with a blush on my face.

We waddle slowly towards the doors to my dorm and once we get there she holds the doors open for me.

"After you." She has a blinding smile on her face and I can't help the giggle that escapes me. She hurries forward to grab the next door and when it sticks her eyebrows furrow and she tries to pull it again.

I have to pull my lips in my mouth to force myself not to laugh. She grabs the handle with two hands and tries to pull with all her strength and I can hear her summering in Spanish. My abs burn from me holding in my laughter as I reach forward to swipe my card. The door opens and she stumbles back but I reach forward and pull her against me. This time I don't hold back my laughter but I press a small kiss to her temple as her cheeks flare red.

As we walk inside I run into one of my new friends and she looks between the two of us and smiles. "Hey Quinn! How are you? Who's this? My name is Alice." She sticks her hand out to Santana who takes it.

"Hey Alice I'm great. This is my best friend from home. Santana." I can see Santana's brows furrow a bit but she smiles at Alice.

"It's so awesome to meet you! Quinn talks about you non stop. I was wondering when I'd meet the infamous Santana Lopez." She grins at Santana and I blush heavily. "What are you guys up to?" Santana looks like she's about to answer but I don't let her.

"Actually Santana and I were on a date. She was in the process of wooing me. I'll tell you about it Monday. We should let you get going." Alice smiles at the two of us before moving towards the door.

"I'm counting on it Fabray!" I chuckle and thread my fingers through Santana's before walking towards the elevator. "Oh! One more thing!" We both turn towards Alice who is half in and half out the door. "You two look really cute together." She smiles before leaving and the elevator doors open. I chuckle before pulling Santana into the elevator and into my body.

The second that the doors closed I cupped her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. I felt her moan against my mouth and her body pressed into mine, trapping me against the wall. I quickly changed our positions so that I had her against the wall and my hands traveled down her body to grip her waist. I nipped at her bottom lip and smirked upon hearing her groan lowly. After a few moments of furious kissing I leaned my forehead against hers while we both took in much needed heavy breaths.

"Wha…what was that?" I chuckle and she moans while biting her lip upon hearing the lower timbre of my voice.

"Because I can." She grins and peeks my cheek once again before her brows furrow.

"You told her we were one a date?" I smile at her softly.

"Why would I tell her otherwise? I'm not saying that I've become completely fearless, because I'm not. There are going to be times when you have to be strong for me but tonight, right now, I feel like I can take on the world with you at my side." She smiles at me and I feel my heart pounding in my chest from the truth of my words. I swallow around the lump in my throat and look down at my feet.

"Quinn, you're amazing and so completely beautiful." I blush and press my face into the crook of her neck taking in her scent and warmth. She sighs happily and pulls me closer to her body.

I feel an affectionate pull at my chest and push myself closer to her body, as if I could possibly mend my body with her own. Almost as if she can fight off the bad in the world and keep me completely safe. With her arms wrapped tightly around me like they are now I think that maybe she can keep me safe from everything. I curl myself into her chest and close my eyes at the warm comfort she provides.

When the elevator beeps and comes to a stop at my floor she pulls me out into the hallway while we are very much still attached to each other. As she starts to walk towards my room I smirk before attaching my lips to the soft skin of her neck. I hear her gasp as my teeth graze the carmel skin and my hands grip her shirt. She moans lowly as I press her against the door with my body and continue to nip and suck on her neck. Her nails dig into my back as my teeth dig into the soft flesh of where her neck meets her shoulder.

My hands fumble with my key and when I hear the lock click I push her inside my room, my back is to her as I close my door. When I shut the heavy door I feel her lips press to my neck while her hands deftly remove my jacket. I moan as her hands start to run over my dress clad body. I spin in her arms to face her while throwing my arms around her neck. I press our lips together and feel the tingle move from my lips and spread throughout my body. As our lips move in a passionate flurry I start to walk her towards my bed.

When her legs hit the mattress I press her down and our lips, sadly, detach. She looks up at me in slight confusion but I smile at her.

"Santana Lopez you are amazing. Beautiful. Romantic. And quite honestly perfect. I am falling head over heels for you more and more every second and right now I'm going to show you just how much." She smiles up at me but gasps when in one fluid motion I straddle her lap and kiss her with all I'm worth.


End file.
